Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
This invention relates to a packaging envelope. More particularly, this invention relates to a packaging envelope which provides padding to protect the contents, and also prevents contents from sliding within the interior portion of the envelope.
There are many types of envelopes that can be used to mail an item. Commonly an envelope has some type of bubble pack or padding lined on the interior portion of an envelope to protect the contents from being damaged.
Prior art packaging envelopes suffer from a number of drawbacks and deficiencies. For example, the bubble or packing material creates a smooth surface lining the interior portion of the envelope, allowing items to slide within the envelope. Sliding of the contents may cause damage as the items shift and rub against one another. Although the bubble packs and padding provide protection from damage due to exterior forces often present during mailing, there is nothing to prevent an item from being damaged within the envelope or to prevent two or more items within the envelope from causing damage to each other.
Another deficiency associated with prior art packaging is the expense of manufacturing padded or bubble pack type envelopes. This expense is often incurred in the extra materials required to provide the protection, such as the padding or bubble pack materials. Additional expense can also be incurred due to slower manufacturing times. For instance, creating and affixing the bubble pack material or other types of padding can typically not be done in a single step during the envelope formation process. Therefore, the use of bubble pack or other types of padding material can slow down the speed of the envelope forming process.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an envelope that reduces damage to the contents of an envelope by preventing items from shifting within the interior of the envelope. In addition, there remains a need for a packaging envelope that adequately protects items contained within the envelope during handling while preventing those items from shifting within the interior of the envelope. There further remains a need for providing a packaging envelope which can be inexpensively produced.
Accordingly, in one of its aspects, the present invention provides an envelope for packaging an item.
In another of its aspects, the present invention provides an envelope for packaging an item and preventing that item from shifting within the interior of the envelope.
In still another of its aspects, the present invention provides a method and envelope for reducing the movement of an item contained within the envelope.
In yet another of its aspects, the present invention provides a relatively inexpensive method of providing protective packaging envelopes.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and other aspects are achieved by an envelope for packaging an item, the envelope comprising a front panel, a back panel and at least two protrusions. The back panel is coupled to the front panel to form an interior portion. One of said protrusions is coupled to the interior surface of the front panel, and is positioned in the interior portion of the envelope. Another protrusion is coupled to the back panel, and is positioned in the interior portion of the envelope.
The present invention also provides for an envelope, bag or other mailing device for packaging an item, the envelope comprising a front panel, a back panel and at least one first protrusion. The back panel is coupled to the front panel to form an interior portion. The interior portion being defined by opposed interior surfaces of said front and back panels. The first protrusion is coupled to one of the opposed interior surfaces and extends from said opposed interior surface into the interior portion of the envelope.
The present invention further provides an envelope, bag or other mailing device for packaging an article, the envelope comprising a front panel and a back panel. The back panel is coupled to the front panel to form an interior portion. The envelope also includes a means for reducing the movement of the article within said interior portion of the envelope.
The present invention still further provides for a method for making an envelope, the envelope including a front panel, a back panel, at least one protrusion. The front and back panels are adapted to be coupled to one another to form an interior portion within opposed interior surfaces of the front and back panels. The protrusion is adapted to be coupled to one of the opposed surfaces and extends into the interior portion of the envelope. The method includes affixing the first protrusion to one of the opposed surfaces and coupling the front and back panels to form the interior portion and so that the first protrusion extends into the interior portion of the envelope.
Alternatively, the second set of protrusions need not be positioned so as to mesh with the first set of protrusions, but can instead be positioned in any manner desired, including being positioned partially or completely aligned with the first set of protrusions.
Additional objects of invention, together with the advantages and novel features appurtenant thereto, will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned from the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means and instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.